


Breathe

by StutteryPrince



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Short little thing I thought of, bendy and henry can't remember each other for shit, but they do remember henry's panic attacks and how to handle them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: Bendy stopped short on his advancement upon the old animator, tilting his head curiously as he watched him. This old man was familiar, but only vaguely, and each second he looked at him only added to his confusion. He had seen this before, or at least, he thought he had. It seemed too familiar for it to not be the cause of the weird feeling stirring in his chest and the hazy memory beginning to cloud his mind. Though he wasn’t sure where, he was sure he had seen this panic before and for some reason, a single action began to compel him.





	Breathe

Henry panted as he tripped over his feet, running as fast as his old body would allow away from the ink demon on his tail. He couldn’t even bring himself to call it Bendy, even if the thing was supposedly the little devil darling he once loved. 

 

Henry swore when he turned a corner, clamping his hand over his now bleeding nose as he collided with a dead end. For a moment, he considered turning around and booking it, but when the horrifying snarl from that ink demon cut through the air, he froze. He managed to scream when the demon rounded the corner, falling to his ass and shuffling backwards. He yelped when his back hit the wall, shaking like a leaf as the demon drew closer.

 

“O-Oh no…”

 

Henry felt his breathing start to speed up and his vision began to get darker around the edges. No. Nononono, not here, not now! He didn’t need a panic attack right now, but Henry couldn’t stop it. He clawed at his tie as his world began to get darker, but he lost the feeling in his hands, leaving his to hyperventilate on the ground.

 

Bendy stopped short on his advancement upon the old animator, tilting his head curiously as he watched him. This old man was familiar, but only vaguely, and each second he looked at him only added to his confusion. He had seen this before, or at least, he thought he had. It seemed too familiar for it to not be the cause of the weird feeling stirring in his chest and the hazy memory beginning to cloud his mind. Though he wasn’t sure where, he was sure he had seen this panic before and for some reason, a single action began to compel him.

 

Henry was close to passing out when he heard a voice rasp from somewhere in front of him. He frantically looked around the demon and the wall of ink, hoping to see another human just as panicked as him, but his panic was striken with confusion when he found no one. The voice came again and he glanced about again before his gaze slowly fell upon the demon in front of him. He had found it peculiar that it had stopped to simply loom over him, but his eyes widened when he watched its smiling mouth open, ink dripping to the ground as it did so.

 

“Breathe…” it all but growled, its voice coarse and choppy as if it hadn’t spoken in a while.

 

“H-Huh?” Henry answered, despite himself.

 

The demon raised a hand and Henry flinched, raising his arms above his head to protect himself from whatever blow it would throw at him, but when it never came, Henry risked looking up. The demon was inhaling deeply as it brought its hand to its chest and held it there before exhaling, dragging its hand away before repeating the action again and again. Henry watched, confused out of his mind, before it clicked.

 

“You’re….You’re helping me…”

 

The demon didn’t respond beyond doing the action again, pausing this time to look at Henry. The old animator swallowed his tongue before taking a shaky deep breathe through his nose, holding it for a few seconds before letting it go through his mouth. The demon almost seemed to nod and Henry did it again, the demon keeping a close eye on him as he copied his movement. 

 

Eventually, Henry’s hyperventilating came back down to regular breathing. He stood up, slowly and carefully, but still kept himself close to the wall and hunched away from the ink demon.

 

“Th...Thank you.”

 

The demon made a noise and made a vague motion as it stood up straighter, bringing its hands to its neck and adjusting a bowtie that had long since sunk lower on its chest. The familiar action brought a smile to Henry’s face and the demon seemed to smile wider as well, turning and slinking off back around the corner.

 

Henry hummed as he stood there, his hand wrapping around his tie as he wondered just why that seemed familiar to him. Hell, the demon itself triggered some hazy memory in the back of his mind and that little bowtie adjust it did only strengthened it, but only barely. A vague memory of sitting at a desk in the back of the studio with a small, smiling blob of ink by his side, holding his hand and helping him calm down whenever he inked something correctly.

 

Hm. Now, why couldn’t he recall that little ink blobs name…?

**Author's Note:**

> Hm. Would you guys like a discord server so you can talk to me?


End file.
